Get Back Up
by mikaela2015
Summary: Danny has been temporary paralyzed. Can Maddie help him and teach him not to give up? (I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM)


_**You turned away when I looked you in the eye,  
And hesitated when I asked if you were alright,  
Seems like you're fighting for your life,  
But why? Oh why?  
Wide awake in the middle of your nightmare,  
You saw it coming' but it hit you out of nowhere,  
And there's always scars  
When you fall back far**_

Danny once again tried to move his legs, but alas he still could not feel them and couldn't move from his wheelchair. It had been four months since his accident and although the doctor's said it was possibly only temporarily, it felt like it was definite and he was just about ready to give up. He remembered the accident like it was yesterday.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Danny was fighting Skulker, he was glad to have his parents by his side now that they know his secret. It made his life easier without needing to lie to them anymore. Danny punched Skulker once more and send him crashing to the wall, it looked like he was knocked unconscious. Danny then watched as his parents ran over ready to capture them in the Fenton Thermos, but then his ghost sense went off and he noticed another Skulker at the top of the building and he was aiming his gun right at his parents. He then realised it was a trap and the Skulker down there was a duplicate!_

" _MUM! DAD! WATCH OUT!" Danny shouted and flew at top speed._

 _Skulker fired his gun, everything seemed to go in slow motion at this point. Danny pushed his parents out of the way and took the blast right to his stomach, he screamed in pain as he was flung back and his back had hit the wall hard. He dropped to the ground unconscious and the last thing he saw was Jack and Maddie running right towards him._

 _ **We lose our way,  
We get back up again  
It's never too late to get back up again,  
One day you will shine again,  
You may be knocked down,  
But not out forever,  
Lose our way,  
We get back up again,  
So get up, get up,  
You gonna shine again,  
Never too late to get back up again,  
You may be knocked down,  
But not out forever**_

 _He woke up to the sound of beeping and noticed that he was in the hospital, he saw Maddie smiling gently as she rubbed his face._

" _Mum? What happened?" Danny asked quietly._

" _You took a blast from Skulker for us and then hit the wall really hard, it knocked you unconscious" Maddie answered._

 _Jack then entered the room, along with Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Dani and Jazz. They were all glad to see he was awake, Danny then tried to climb out of bed but for some reason couldn't move his legs._

" _Um why can't I move my legs?" Danny asked._

" _What do you mean?" Sam asked._

" _I can't feel them. Something's wrong" Danny said starting to panic._

 _They all gasped, Sam immediately called a doctor in which he immediately came in. Doctor Connors did some tests on Danny and then called everyone else back into the room._

" _I'm afraid I have some bad news. The impact from the blow on the wall has caused some spinal damage in his back, resulting in paralysis from the waist down" He explained._

 _Everyone was silent. Danny broke it on the verge of tears, "You mean I can never walk again?"_

" _Not exactly. This paralysis is only temporary. With full rest, the spine will heal itself. Once you feel your legs again, we can begin physical therapy. In the meantime, you'll have to use a wheel chair. I recommend no ghost hunting until then though" Doctor Connors suggested._

It had been four months and he still couldn't feel his legs, he felt useless. What if the Doctor Connors was wrong? What if he made a mistake and he's stuck in the wheelchair for life? He felt tears coming down in face and started to cry.

 _ **You're rolled out at the dawning of the day  
Heart racing' as you made you little get away,  
It feels like you've been running' all your life  
But, why? Oh why?  
So you've pulled away from the love that would've been there,  
You start believing' that your situation's unfair  
But there's always scars,  
When you fall back far**_

Maddie came up the stairs and heard the sobs, she opened the door to Danny's room and her heart broke when she saw him like this. She knew it was hard for him now he was in a wheelchair, she just didn't know how he was feeling.

 _ **We lose our way,  
We get back up again  
Never too late to get back up again,  
One day, you gonna shine again,  
You may be knocked down but not out forever,  
Lose our way, we get back up again,  
So get up, get up  
You gonna shine again  
It's never too late, to get back up again  
You may be knocked down, but not out forever,  
May be knocked down, but not out forever!**_

She walked in and sat down in front of Danny and asked, "Danny what's wrong?"

"I'm useless" Danny answered through his crying.

"Honey you are not useless! We'll get through this. It just takes time" Maddie said gently.

"But what if it's wrong?! What if I'm stuck like this? How can I ever walk with my own girlfriend? How can I ever get a job?! How can I fight this?!" Danny shouted in anger and just broke down.

Maddie got up and hugged him tightly.

 _ **This is love calling', love calling', out to the broken,  
This is love calling'.  
This is love calling', love calling', out to the broken  
this is love calling'.  
This is love calling', love calling',  
I am so broken  
This is love calling' love calling**_

"You listen to me Daniel James Fenton, you are not useless! This happens to thousands of people and they manage to pull through it just fine! You are one of those people. You have fought ghosts, travelled through time and always came out on top. Sam still loves you and hey a lot of people have been very successful in life, with or without being in a wheelchair. I know your gonna pull through this and get back up and we will be there with you every step of the way" Maddie said as she rubbed his back in soothing circles.

He was silent and then continued to cry. He then kept whispering, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for. None of this was your fault, these things happen but we just have to keep moving forward. I know this is only temporary so keep your hopes up. You will heal in time" Maddie said.

He stopped crying and just kept in her loving embrace, he soon fell asleep so she placed him in bed and put the covers over him. She ruffled his hair and then left the room.

 _ **Lose our way, (way way way ay ay ay)  
We get back up, (get back up again)  
It's never too late (late late late ate ate ate)  
You may be knocked down but not out forever!**_

 _ **Lose our way,  
We get back up again,  
So get up get up  
You gonna shine again  
Never too late to get back up again  
You may be knocked down,  
But not out forever,**_

A few days later Danny was in the living room with his friends doing homework, when suddenly he felt something. He slowly saw his leg move and he felt it!

"Sam touch my leg please?" Danny asked.

Sam did it and then looked up to see his smiling face as he said, "I can feel it"

"I CAN FEEL IT!" Danny shouted and laughed happily.

Maddie and Jack came rushing into the room, Danny told them and they all hugged each other in happiness, everything was going to be alright.

 _ **This is love (lose our way) calling' love calling' (get back up again)  
To the broken  
This is love (never too late) calling'  
(may be knocked down but not out forever)  
This is love (lose our way) calling' love calling' (we get back up again)  
To the broken  
This is love (never too late) calling'  
(may be knocked down but not out forever)**_

Five months later after a lot of physical therapy, Danny was walking on his own two legs again. He returned to ghost fighting and all the people of Amity Park welcomed him back and was glad that he made an excellent recovery. He came home and saw Maddie cooking in the kitchen, he walked up and hugged her from behind.

"Thank you for not letting me give up" Danny said.

Maddie turned around and hugged him back and said, "Your welcome"

 _ **This is love calling' love calling'  
Out to the broken,  
This is love calling'...**_

 **THE END**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
